Forgotten
by dancer1234
Summary: We all know the flock. But what if they weren't the only ones who escaped. Meet Kit, or Emily Wilson as she is called in the small town of Virginia. Set in Book 2 School's Out Forever!


Chapter 2: A week with Strangers is no joke

**Chapter 2: A week with Strangers is no joke.**

There were a couple of things I learned from these people just by spending the day with them.

1. Max was the leader of the group. No, kidding, every time I asked a question like 'Do you want me to get you anything' the person or people I asked would look at her for approval before answering.

2. Even though Jeff was blind, he could tell who was talking to him and where they were. They even had a method of telling him where things were.

3. Captain Terror and Jeff were a team. They did everything together, including making bombs, and they usually paired off when doing things.

4. Ariel could read minds. Now, she didn't tell me that, but when she finished all my sentences about things I didn't know I just kind of figured it out.

5. They all had something to hide about their past. I knew Anne knew it too, but it wasn't like I would get any info outta her.

Of course, I can't blame them for hiding their past because I have many things to hide too.

Another thing, Jeff looks a lot like my best friend Iggy.

_Flashback_

_A cage was slammed next to mine that made me and the experiment in it wince. When the experiment stopped cowering behind his wings, I could tell he was a boy. He had strawberry blond hair, pale skin, and the sweetest pair of blue eyes I ever did see._

_"Hi," I said using the experiment secret language._

_"Hi," he answered back._

_"I have wings too."_

_"Good for you." I laughed at this._

_"What's your name."_

_"Don't have one," he said sadly._

_"Me neither. Want to name each other?"_

_"Sure. How about you be... Kit."_

_"I like it!! You can be...Iggy."_

_"I give you a name like Kit and you give me Iggy."_

_I had to smile."Yeah pretty much."_

_"Okay, then. I'll take it."_

_We were friends ever since._

_End of Flashback_

Oh, well I guess Iggy's in a better place now.

I walked around the corner and literally ran into Jeff. The funny thing is I can usually, sometimes get a memory when I touch someone.

_Memory_

_My cage was slammed down in an empty space. I shuddered as the bars on the cage shook from the force. When I lowered my wings I saw a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She was smiling at me then she spoke. "Hi."_

_"Hi," I answered back. She was using the experiment secret language._

_"I have wings too."_

_"Good for you." Was I suppose to care about this? She giggled._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Don't have one."_

_"Me neither. Want to name each other?" That was the weirdest question I have ever heard._

_"Sure," I answered. "How about you be..." I had to think about it. I looked around the room and spotted some equipment. "Kit."_

_"I like it!! You could be," she paused for a second before saying,"Iggy."_

_"I give you a name like Kit and you give me Iggy?" What kind of a name was Iggy._

_She smiled that large smile. "Yea, pretty much."_

_"Okay, then I'll take it." If she couldn't think of anything else._

_End of memory_

"Whoa," I said. That's the first time I've ever gotten a memory from another person's view. These people were messing with my powers.

"What," he asked.

"Nothing," I answered quickly and walked around him.

The next day after school, I was headed to the buses when someone came up behind me.

"Hey, Emily, are you riding the bus?" It was Thomas Sharp a.k.a the cutest tenth grader in the world and he was talking to me. Okay I shouldn't be surprised since everyone knows that Thomas has had a crush on me for, like, ever.

"It's either that or I walk." I answered back.

"Well, do you want a ride?" He asked motioning to his red Ford Truck.

I thought about it for a minute then I thought it'd be alright. "Sure," I shurgged and followed him. He opened the door for me and I got in.

When we got out of the school parking lot, we had an interesting convesation.

"So, Emily, how are you and Sammy Boy doing?"

"Um, we kind of broke up over the weekend."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. it's not your fault."

I read his mind and he was thinking," Yes, here's my chance."

"So, Emily, do you want to do anything on Saturday like go to the movies or something. I mean, it could be a PG movie so you know you won't feel uncomfortable.

"Um...I'll have to check with Anne, but I'm sure we're not doing anything."

"Why do you need to check with Anne?"

"She's kind of babysitting me this week since my family is going out of town."

"Alright. Where does she live?"

"Turn left up here."

He turned into Anne's farm house and pulled the car to a stop.

"So, see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." We waited sitting like that for a couple of seconds before I realized it. "I got to go." I smiled and got out of the car and walked to the door. I opened it and listened to the car drive away before turning around to face the dining room and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I jumped up and down as I screamed and Anne came rushing in.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing," I cooed. I walked smoothly, as if walking on clouds, into the kitchen and sat dreamily down in a chair.

"Okay, what happened?"

"Thomas Sharp gave me a ride home."

"Isn't that the guy who lifts you up in that cheer class?" I nodded and she went on. "Won't Sam be mad?" I snapped out of my trance when I heard this.

"Don't know, don't care," I said shaking my head.

"He's your boyfriend..."

"Was my boyfriend. We broke up."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. What'd he say this time?"

"I think we should have some time apart." I quoted him.

"Stupid boys." Just then the kids ran inside from the back door.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"A boy gave Emily a ride home and she spazed out," Anne answered.

"I didn't spaz out. I screamed for joy, there's a difference."

"Not really." I swear sometimes you'd think Anne was my age instead of mid 30's.

They all sighed a sigh of relief. I decided to read their minds to get a further story.

I mostly got things like "Good thing it wasn't serious." or "I'm glad everyone's safe." Safe from what? I didn't know.

"Oh, and Anne can I like go out on Saturday night? Like on a date? With Thomas?" I winced when I asked.

"Sure I don't think we have anything planned." Yes!

Friday afternoon my friends walked to Anne's with me.

"So, who are the new people?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, the one with the dark hair is pretty cute." Courtney added and Hannah nodded.

"Haha, that's Nick, but don't try anything because Maxie girl will probably rip your head off if you do."

All of them shuddered.

"So what are you wearing tomorrow for your date?" Hannah asked.

"Oh my gosh I don't know!! It's tomorrow too!! At 6:00!!" I was freaking out. I always knew what I was going to wear.

"We better find something out of the mini mall." That's what we call Anne's closet since she has everything a mall has in it. She's even my size in like eveything including shoes!!

We walked down the hallway and into Anne's room. We found her in there and asked to borrow clothes and she said fine.

"What to wear? What to wear?" Hanah repeated. She usually knew what to wear on speacial occasions like this. It was a gift.

She mix-matched a couple of outfits until she decided on a blue jean short micro-mini and a really cute tank top.

"It's starting to get chilly outside you know." Courtney said.

"She's right," I agreed and Hannah went back in to the racks.

Soon she decided on a pair of skinny blue jeans and a short-sleeved V-neck blouse with a pink cami underneath.

"Will that be to slutty," Sarah asked. Sarah was always the one who made sure we dressed appropiatly.

"No," Hannah said. " I think it's just right for the movies."

"So cute." Courtney said.

Later we decided to order Chinese and listen to music. The new kids occasionly looked in on us, all except Jeff; he just listened. They looked like they wanted to join in on our party but held back. We tried to urge them to come on in, but they just ran away everytime.

We decided to get some real party music. We plugged in my ihome and ipod and turned to my 'Party Playlists.' As soon as we did "Low" by T Pain and Flo Rida came blasting through the speakers.

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans_

_Boots with the fur_

At this point, Ariel looked in on us with her dog, Total. I went over and light grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the party.

_The whole club was lookin at her_

_She hit the floor_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Jeff, Teror, Nick, and Tiffany-Krystal were peering inside. I sighed and walked over with Sarah. I grabbed Jeff and Nick while Sarah grabbed Tiffany-Krystal and Teror.

_Them baggy sweat pant and the Reeboks with the strap_

_She turned around and gave that big booty and smack!_

My friends and I went "Ayy!" at this part.

_She hit the floor_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

The song continued on and we were dancing. When the song was finished Sarah, Hannah, Courtney, and I were on the floor in hysterics.

"That was sooooo funny," I said. Just then "Grillz" came on.

"Yes," Hannah said, "My theme song!!" It is true.She has braces.

"I don't like this song," Courtney said and changed it. "Crank Dat" came on and we lined up. When I say "we" I mean everyone except the strangers. We started dancing the "Soulja Boy" until the first verse came on and then Hannah changed it. "London Bridge" by Fergie came on.

"Now this is party music," I said and even the "strangers" joined in on dancing.

When the song was hitting the second chorus Max came in.

"What's going on in here?"

"A party." I said in my famous "DUH" tone. "Come join. It's fun!!"

"This is fun?" _shit_ I thought. "How is this fun?"

"I'll show you." I went over and lightly grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her in. She didn't budge. "Ok, stop being a party-pooper and come on in. We're not going to hurt you."

"Yeah, well I, at least, can't be sure," Max thought.

"You can be sure. I promise _We're_ NOT going to hurt you. Just come on in and have fun. You don't have to be so uptight. It's Friday night. Just trust me."

"I can't trust anyone." she thought again.

"Yes, you can trust us. I'm not taking your 'no' for an answer." This time I pulled her into the party. She pulled her hand back and stood there. I started dancing lightly so she'd get the message to start. Max just looked at me like I was crazy and walked back to the hallway. She paused and stared at everyone in her family like "Come on. NOW!" They followed.

"London Bridge" finished by the time the group left and Max just glared at us. "Bossy" came on.

"Oh, look your theme song," I sneered and turned back to my friends.

_The world was fire and people everywhere were screaming "Help me." or calling for their lost family. It was a terrible scene. I was the one who they were scared of more than anything though. No, I was helping them. It was the wings that scared them. I walked over to a burning building and went inside._

I woke up up with a line of cold sweat beaded around my forehead. I was panting as if I ran a long mile. The clock on the T.V said it was 3:00 in the morning. I hadn't been asleep for not even four hours.My friends were sound asleep. _Great. I better go outside and calm myself._

The cool morning breeze felt nice against my face. I walked to the edge of the forest and got ready to fly when someone spoke.

"Couldn't sleep?" I turned around to see Tiffany-Kyrstal.

"Yeah, I was just about to-" I cut off before I could say "fly" "Well, it doesn't matter."

"I was just taking a walk by the pond. Just to get tired. I couldn't sleep either."

"Yeah." I could tell she was hiding something, but I brushed it off.

"I'm going back inside now. Good-night." I could tell she wanted to say more because she had this look on her face, like she wanted to ask me a question. She usually spoke at 2000mph and for a long time on one breath. This must be killing her.

Tiffany left in a hurry, I guess, before she could change her mind. I turned around and walked into the forest and was airbourne in just a couple of seconds. This felt so good. Since I live in a neighborhood, my parents forbid me to fly at anytime. They love me, but no one can know. I haven't flown in almost half a year.

I started to get this rush that I didn't know where it came from. I felt like something was wrong and all of a sudden I burst into speed cut through the air. Wow! Who knew how fast I was going; I sure didn't. I don't really care. I slowed down a bit a looked to see how far I flew. I couldn't see Anne's farmhouse at all! I felt that rush and in a few moments I was flying, faster this time, all the way back.

When I got back to Anne's house, I landed and folded my wings back in. It wasn't that hard since I was wearing a tank-top that covered my wings up.

The sun was just peaking over the high tree tops when I walked inside the house. It was quiet so it gave me a sign that people were still asleep. I glanced at the clock above the oven and it read 5:30. Anne would be up soon. I went into the closet and pulled out my backpack and started on my project for science. Something about drawing a cell.

At 6:30 Anne wallaced into the kitchen and was surprised I was awake doing homework. She didn't ask anything about it.

Around noon everyone in the house was awake and we were all outside next to the pond. It was too cold to swim so we were just sitting. Anne and Max were the only ones missing. Sarah, Courtney, and Hannah were waiting for Hannah's mom to come pick them up.

When they left I decided to ask these new comers where they came from.

"Not to get to personal or anything, but where did you come from and I don't mean who birthed you."

They all looked scared when I said this. I didn't mean to offend them or anything I just wanted to know.

"Well, our parents are missionaries and they're on a trip right now so we have to stay with Ms. Anne," Ariel said.

I nodded. That was the crappiest story I've ever heard. "Uhhhmm...Yeah."

"It's true!" Nick said. He blew it.

"I never said it wasn't but now I'm not so sure. Just kidding." I said smiling my famous smile.

They rolled their eyes at me. Well, Jeff rolled his head at me.

"Where do you come from? You know not who your parents are, but your story. Anne said something about you being a street kid before you came here and you know I want the whole story." Tiffany-Kyrstal breathed heavily after spitting that out in one long breath.

I laughed; it was pretty funny to watch her talk on one breath. "Yes, I was a street kid. In fact, I walked here from California."

"California, like where the surfers are?"

"That's the one. Anyway, there really isn't much to tell.My parents died when I was really young. I was about ten or eleven and decided that there really wasn't anything worth staying for in the Sch-..streets of California." _Smooth one._ "So I left. Now I'm here and I guess I'm happy, at least happier then I was." _Happier then I was? I will never be as happy as I was when I was with Iggy. I wonder if he still remembers me._

"That's about it." I finished.

They didn't speak; they just stared at me.

"I don't have any diseases if that's what your wondering. No matter what my stupid sister says."

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"Before I went to school, my sister, Lissa, told everyone I had AIDS and I didn't. I had to take my blood test to school before anyone would come in three feet of me. Well, except, Sarah, Courtney, J.J, Tess, and Hannah. They never really did believe anything Lissa said. They hated her anyway."

"I think I'm going to go inside now.To see when dinner is going to be ready." I got up touching Nick on the way up. I got a memory too.

_memory_

_I walked down the long hallway of a house I didn't know. I saw Max looking in the fridge and I crept up behind her. I saw her shivver and turn around._

_"Don't do that!" She said._

_"Do what?" I asked._

_end of memory_

_"_Holy sh-" I cut myself off. What the? Okay that was weird. I mean I know that I can see people's memory sometimes, but I swear Max had... OKay Emily chill.

"What?" Ariel asked.

"Nothing. I thought I was going to fall." I ran-walked back to the house. I just had to get out of there.

"Hey, Anne, when's dinner?"

"Well, for us it's about six but for you I don't really know. You have a date."

"Oh, yea! Crap! I got to go get ready." I ran into Anne's closet and grabbed the outfit Hannah picked out for me. I quickly dressed in the closet and made sure the pink cami and white shirt covered my wings. The jeans were a light dark wash with stitched up small holes that were made to be there. It was perfect for the movies.

I pulled on some metallic silver sandles and went into the bathroom to put on makeup and straighten my hair.I put a gloss in it to make it shine. My hair was shiny and my cheeks rosy with the perfect shade of pink eyeshadow and mascara to make my eyes bigger. That took about 30 minutes, and when I was done I went out into the hallway and grabbed a twenty from my bag and put it in my pocket.

I walked into the kitchen and Anne was in there talking with the group.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" She asked.

"How do I look?" I broke into the conversation.

"Oh my gosh! Your hair is shiny!" Ariel said and I smiled.

"Thanks." Just then the doorbell rang. "Gotta go. See you guys later." I waved and turned around. I decided to add one of my famous-stupid-common-sense remarks. "Don't go touchin' outlits when I'm gone! It HURTS!" Everyone but Max laughed at this. What is her problem?

I walked over to the door and saw Thomas behind it. I opened it up and then I glanced over to a tree across the street. I saw someone in it. I know I did, but before I could get a better look, they disappeared. I wasn't going to let that go though.

"Hold on, Thomas, I forgot something."

"Alright. Hurry up."

I went back into the kitchen and said. "Be careful tonight." and left.

Thomas took me to the movies and we saw _Enchanted._ It was a cute movie with the talking animals. I was so nervous about a lot. I didn't know if he would kiss me or hold my hand. I read his mind but I just got lines from the movie.

We were eating popcorn from the same tin when both of our hands touched. _Eek!! This is so cute!_ We looked at each other in shock and smiled. We sat like that for the rest of the movie.

The movie was over and Thomas was driving me back to Anne's. When we got there he walked me to the door. I could hear music going on inside.

"Wow. I had fun," I said.

"Yeah, me too."

"So, I guess I'll see you Monday?"

"Yeah." Then he kissed me and I got a memory.

_memory_

_She walked in, in a short-sleeved shirt and shorts. She had long, dark yet pale brown hair and dark blue eyes that shined like stars. She looked at me and smiled. I knew I had to get her name. She was talking Jessica Wilson like she knew her well. I bet I could get her name from Jessica._

_"Jessica, can I talk to you?" I asked._

_She rolled her eyes and said, "Sure." Then walked to a corner._

_"Whose that girl?"_

_"Oh, that's just my new sister, Emily," she answered. "We just adopted her. Isn't she gorgeous?"_

_Jessica was going on about how Emily acted and such but I didn't hear it. I just walked over to Emily and decided to talk to her._

_end of memory._

I pulled back. That was the first time we met. It was my first day at cheer. Thomas said he was a base and that he was a football player at Agatha Private School.

"Goodnight," I said and walked inside.

The music got louder and I realized they were playing Karaoke. I couldn't tell who was singing till I got into the living room. It was Max. She was singing "I'm Like a Bird" by Nelly Furtado.

_I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away_

_I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is_

She was actually pretty good. She was really getting into it and everyone was either laughing or trying to hold back the laughter. When the song was finished I clapped.

"Good job." I said as everyone turned to look at me.

"Emily, I didn't see you there. How did it go?" Anne asked.

"Fine."

"Who wants to sing next," Max asked. No one replied. "How about you, Emily?"

"I don't-"

"Yeah. Emily, you're a great singer." Thanks Anne.

I walked over and grabbed the microphone out of Max's hand. I told someone to choose a song for me and I turned to face the T.V.

The song "Ain't No Other Man" by Christina Agulera came on and I knew Anne chose the song.

"I know this song so well I'm going to sing it to you." I said and turned around.

_I could feel it from the start,_ I moved my hips with the beat.

_couldn't stand to be apart_

_somethin bout you caught my eye_ I pointed to Nick. He laughed.

_Somethin moved me deep in-si-ide_

_I don't know what you did boy but you had it_

_and I've been hooked ever since_

_Told my mother, my brother, my sister, and my friends_ I pointed to imaginary people.

_told my lovers both past_ I pointed behind me. _and present tense_ I pointed beside me.

_that everytime I see you everything starts makin' sense_ I moved my voice up and down like Agulera does.

_Ain't no other man can stand up next to you_

_ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

_your the kinda guy, girl finds in a blue moon_

_you got soul, you got class, you style with your bad_ I put my hand over my mouth to show there was a bad word there.

_Ain't no other man it's true_

_ain't no other man but you_ I pointed to NIck again and everyone laughed.

_Never thought i'd be alright_

_NO NO NO_

_till you came and changed my life_

_YEAH YEAH YEAH_

_What was cloudy now its clear your the light that I needed_

_You got what I want boy and I want it_

_So keep on givin' it up_ I held out my hand and acted like he needed to give me something.

_Tell your mother,_ I pointed to Anne, _your brother,_ I pointed to Jeff, _your sister,_ to Max and then put my hand down. _and your friends_

_tell the others_ I waved my hand motioning to everyone

_your lovers better not be present tense_ I shook my finger and my hip in a unison to show "Better not be present tense."

_Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's_

_Whaoooo_

The song went on and when it was finished I bowed and they laughed and applauded. Well, except Max she did that and gave me death glares. I was breathing hard but laughing to.

"Now someone go!" I laughed. Nick stood up took the mic. He changed it to "Boulevard of Broken Dreams."

He was not the best singer in the world, but he was pretty funny to watch him. He would bob his head to the music. When he was done, I studied him. I looked at his almound shaped eyes and realized they could use some eyeliner!

"Nick," I said. "want to here something random?"

"Sure?" He asked.

"I think you'd look pretty hot with black eyeliner on."

He just stared at me with a serious face, and I mirrored it.

"Yeah! He would!" TIffany-Krystal said.

"I'm gettin it!" I said and ran to my makeup bag to grab my eyeliner. I usually didn't wear a lot of makeup unless it was for a speacial occasion. I ran back in and Nick was just sitting there like "Bring it on."

I went over to him and asked, "Can I seriously do it?"

"Yeah I guess."

I laughed and started putting it on his top right eyelid. He didn't fidgit the way I thought he would. I did his left eye next and went back over to do his bottom eye.

"Okay for the bottom you need to look up. This is going to hurt and tickle at the same time. It's not aganizing pain though." I started and he only flinched a little but quickly got over it. When I was finished with both eyes, I sat back.

"Dude, I was right. Nick, you look _SEXY._ " I laughed. The others looked at him in shock and Tiffany was actually silent for once.

"I think he looks cute too." was all Tiffany could say after a couple of moments.

"Go look." I said and backed up from him. He got up and went to the bathroom. When he came back he laughed.

"I do look pretty hot!"

We all laughed at this. Anne said it was time to start settling down. We turned off the game and decided we were just going to crash in the living room so we set up a palet on the floor. We put on the movie "Harry Potter and the Chamber on Secrets." We we weren't really watching it though.

"So, how was your date?" Anne asked.

"It was fine," I answered back.

"Just fine?" Ariel questioned.

"It was really fine. We saw _Enchanted."_

"Did you watch it or did you-" Anne started.

"We-e watched it!" I exclaimed smiling. "We watched it and it was cute."

"So, exactly how long were you out there?" Anne asked.

"Out where?"

"By the front door." Anne stated.

"Just a couple of seconds." I knew what she was really asking.

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"What are you guys talking about?" Nick asked. He took off the eyeliner sometime ago and his eyes were pink from rubbing soap and water on them.

"How long I was saying 'good-night' to Thomas," I shrugged.

"Oh."

Ariel started laughing and we turned toward the corner to see what she was doing.

"What are you laughing at?" Max asked. I knew she was wanting to know. I had a better way.

"Nick thinks that should've been him instead of Thomas." Ariel thought. _Ew. Gross. Nick. He's cute but I don't like him like that. I don't even know him!_

"I'm going to get a drink. Be right back," I said and got up. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a class and filled it water.

_Iggy. Why can't you be here with me. I've been thinking of you a lot lately. I wish you could see me. I bet you would be so handsome._

_Iggy's dead, Emily, get over it._

_Maybe I don't want to. He's the only one I've ever really truely loved. And Jeb killed him. I swear the next time I see Jeb he's going to get it._

_I thought you said you would never let anger get the best of you._

_I said it; I never promised it._

_Same thing._

_I'm taking it back when I see Jeb._

_Fine._

I realized I was just standing there looking like an idiot. I also realized someone was behind me. I turned to see Ariel.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello," she answered politely but with suspicion. She was looking at me like she knew something. I then remembered she could read minds. So she read my mind about Iggy. So what? Iggy is dead it doesn't matter.

I finished drinking my water and checked the clock. I had been gone for 30 minutes. Terror, Jeff, Anne, and Max were asleep and I could tell Ariel and Tiffany-Krystal were getting there. It was just Nick and me awake.

.


End file.
